Olsons in Narnia 2
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: So... You liked the first story, Olsons in Narnia? Well, here's the sequel based on Prince Caspian  2008 movie version  Same characters


Olsons in Narnia 2

The nine Pevensie and Olson children stood in the train station, awaiting the train that would take them to their boarding school. Suddenly there was a rush of wind from the train tunnel and the children all looked at each other.

"Is that the same wind that took us out of Narnia last time?" Jazymyne asked, her hair flying everywhere. Edmund grasped onto her little red jacket so she wouldn't fly away.

"Or do you think the train is coming?" Susan asked, "It's rather obvious we're not going back to Narnia."

"But we have to!" cried Lucy, "Narnia is our home!"

"Maybe for you and Peter and Belle," said Caleb, "But my brothers and sister aren't Kings and Queens like you guys."

"It's not fair!" Lucy stomped her foot. All of the sudden, the children were at a beach.

Belle cried out in joy and ran out on the sand, Jazymyne followed her. The other children just looked around, feeling the thought they were crazed.

"Narnia! Narnia! Peter! We're in Narnia!" Belle shrieked, running up and hugging him. He nodded, looking around innocently. He had seen something horrifying atop a cliff that he knew if Belle saw she would be in tears.

"Well I _never_!" said Susan.

"You've been here before, Su," Carter laughed, "It's not exactly never."

"But I've never imagined coming back!" Susan ran toward Belle and Jazymyne, kicking off her shoes.

Peter noticed Belle staring up at the cliff and went to her. Her face seemed expressionless.

"Belle, I—" he looked up at the cliff, too. There stood Cair Paravel, of course, but instead of the magnificent castle, it was complete ruins.

"What _happened_?" She asked. When she turned to look at Peter her face was covered in tears.

"I don't know, Belle," he said, reaching out his arms to hug her. The other children walked over and noticed the ruined castle, too.

"Cair _Paravel_!" Lucy cried. Ry put his arm over her.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he said, his tone comforting.

Carter went to the cliff and tried to climb it. His two brothers tried climbing after him, and Edmund did the same.

"Wait, Carter—" Belle called, "That's not safe."

"Of course it is," Carter rolled his eyes from the side of the cliff, "You want to go up there, right?"

"But, Carter…"

"Come along, Belle, it can't be that dangerous," Peter climbed after Carter and the other boys.

"I'm thinking for Lucy and Jazymyne's sake," she snapped, looking over at her sister and in-law. Lucy and Jazymyne were both nine, it would be difficult for them to climb a cliff on their own. Instead of following her husband and brothers, Belle went over to the left side of the cliff and found a patch of ivy, remembering that there had been a staircase leading up the side of the cliff.

Pulling the ivy back, she smiled. There was, indeed, a staircase along the side of the cliff. She gestured for the other girls to come, having Jazymyne go first, up the cliff. Lucy followed the younger girl, then Susan, and finally, Belle climbed up the staircase.

Of course, now, the girls got to the top faster than the boys, for walking up a small staircase was much easier than trying to get good footing and handholds as you climbed a cliff.

When the boys did reach the top, Susan and Belle pulled them up the rest of the way up. Their hands were callused and bruised and dirty, but they weren't worried about that.

Edmund was the first to run for Cair Paravel, kicking off his shoes and tossing off his boarding school jacket. The rest of the children chased after him, laughing. Suddenly Edmund stopped, causing everyone else to do the same. He stared in front of himself, his face fallen.

"Our _thrones_," he said, looking at the four thrones. They were all broken and Peter's wasn't there at all. Susan's was hardly even a chair anymore. Only Lucy's was fairly intact.

"Who could have done this?" Susan asked, looking at Peter.

"King Wendell," Peter snapped.

"But he 's dead," said Lucy.

"No, King Wendell's son, Prince Benion. Remember him? He had his father's wit and selfishness. It's obvious that _he_ did it," said Peter, looking at Belle.

"Are you sure?" She asked, remembering how before Wendell had died Helea had become pregnant.

"Positive," Peter nodded.

"But what if it wasn't him?" Asked Edmund, "What if it was someone new?"

"Ed, nobody _new_ would come destroy _our _castle," Lucy laughed.

"No, but he could be right," said Caleb, "Maybe some rouge giants did it. They can do a lot of damage in just one hit."

"If you haven't noticed, Caleb, there's no giant footprints _anywhere_," said Ry.

"Maybe they eroded?" Asked Carter.

"Why do you think we came back?" Belle asked, "We had to have come for something, not just to find out why Cair Paravel is destroyed."

"Maybe Aslan needs to speak with us?" Peter suggested. Belle shrugged.

"Perhaps we should continue to search the ruins," said Susan. The children all nodded, going off in small groups to go on an adventure over Cair Paravel.

"Edmund—" Belle called, seeing the young king going off with her little sister, "Watch out for Jazymyne… And—don't let her near any holes."

"All right, Belle," Edmund nodded, turning away and walking with Jazymyne.

Carter raced up the Grand Staircase like he had last time in Narnia. Susan followed him, a bit slower than before.

"Come on, Su!" said he, "You're going to miss out!" _Miss out on what?_ Thought Susan, _Everything that was is gone!_ His footsteps faded as Susan reached the top of the stairs, seeing a hallway with the back wall completely gone. She chased him down the rest of the hall and turned into his old room with a gasp. It was now just a stone floor with moss and weeds growing from it, the bedposts from where he used to sleep in pieces and rotting. The books from the shelf were gone, every last one, and the beautifully carved shelf was ruined. Susan nearly stepped on some glass, looking down and realizing it was the glass key.

"The _key_!" She cried, looking back up at Carter.

"It's all gone… Everything's gone—" Carter shook his head, "Even the _bookshelf_! That was our prized possession, remember?"

"Maybe the secret room is still intact?" Susan asked, going to the remains of the shelf and tossing them aside, trying to get to their hidden room. Carter realized what she meant and began to help her.

Eventually, they reached the door, still whole after all that had been done to Cair Paravel. Carter took out his pocketknife and began to try and break the door apart. The wood was slowly rotting, so it was soft and easy to cut. Susan thought it was going too slow, so she grabbed a piece of wood from the shelf and began to try and break the door down.

Finally they were able to get enough of the door apart that they could climb through, and, when they did, they saw the whole room was still there. Susan and Carter walked around, noticing some big chests that hadn't been there before. They went to one and tried to open it, struggling before it finally unlocked.

Inside were all the books from the shelf—every single one. Susan let out a cry of joy and took one, feeling its cover gently.

"They're okay!" She laughed, "They're all right!"

Carter continued to look around the room. He saw a smaller chest; this one made of gold, and opened it. Inside were two crowns and three tiaras.

"Susan, your tiara," he held it up carefully. She went to him, taking it from his hands and placing it on her head. He bowed, "Queen Susan."

"We have to get the others and show them this. It's obvious our servants found everything that was ours after we disappeared and hid it in here, breaking the key," suggested Susan. Carter nodded, walking to the door.

"We'll be back, I promise," he whispered to the room, "Come now, Su." They ran down the staircase and found Lucy and Ry and Caleb and Edmund and Jazymyne all coming out of Aslan's Chapel. Lucy was in tears.

"Lu, what's wrong?" asked Susan, hugging her little sister.

"It's all gone, Su," she cried, "Aslan's statue… It's gone!"

Edmund looked at Susan who looked at Carter. "Where are Peter and Belle?" He asked.

"I don't know… Still exploring? There's a lot that's gone," said Caleb.

"Well, go get them! We found something that will make you all quite pleased," Susan instructed.

Caleb and Edmund and Jazymyne went off in search of their elder siblings, finding them in their old room.

Belle looked around the room, noticing a small bed on the other side of it, hardly intact. There was a carving still visible at the headboard, and it read:

Princess Anang

She let out a cry, turning to Peter. He hugged her.

"Oh, Belle, oh, oh, Belle…" he murmured softly. Belle held her hand to her mouth, trying not to cry.

"Does this mean—she's-_dead_?" Belle asked.

"I don't know, Belle," said Peter.

Suddenly Jazymyne burst into the room, seeing her sister and Peter over by Anang's former bed and running to them.

"Carter and Susan have something to show us," she bubbled, "Come on!" Before she turned to go she noticed the carving over the headboard. "Princess Anang?" She asked, "Your daughter? What happened to her?"

"We don't know, Jazzy," Belle said softly, following her sister out of the room. Carter and Susan and the other children were already waiting for them.

"What have you got for us, Su?" asked Peter.

"Come along, now," Carter raced up the stairs, Susan right behind him, the other children as well. They reached the boy's room and everyone gaped and looked around.

"Oh, Carter—" Belle shook her head, "This is awful."

"No, not that," Carter laughed, "In here!" He and Susan went to the broken bookshelf; pulling back the backboard of it they had put over the entryway for safety and showing everyone the door. The nine children walked through, looking around at the artifacts. Carter went up to a small chest and opened it, gesturing for the others to come over. Peter reached in, taking out his crown and placing it on his head. Belle, Lucy, Edmund and Susan (who had taken her tiara off) did the same. The four other children knelt to their Kings and Queens before continuing to explore the room.

"Funny," Susan said, "Why have I never seen this book before?" she held up a small book with drawings and something written in silver ink on the cover.

"Wait!" Belle ran to Susan, taking the book and studying the ink. "It says Princess Anang!" She called. Peter went towards her, looking at the cover as well.

"It does! It's her journal!" He cried. Belle flipped through the book, noticing that the last date there was 1300 years ago.

"April 5th, 890," she read, "Ana wrote: I wish my parents could have seen my coronation. I wish they could have met Henji. But ever since they disappeared when I was eight they haven't seen anything of my life. I wonder what happened to them? I mean, I am twenty-eight now, and I can wonder what I wish, can't I? It's not fair. Why did Aslan make them disappear? They're my parents; I needed them. The servants have begun to place their things in a secret room that once belonged to Uncle Carter. Sometimes I can still hear Uncle Carter and Aunt Susan talking about their bookshelf and the glass key that unlocks a secret door. I wonder… I wonder where that bookshelf and key and door are? The Telmarines have come at last. I know Father would have tried to protect me and keep me from fighting, but Cair Paravel is my home and I must defend it with my life, right? Henji is trying to keep me from fighting the war against Telmar, but if I wanted Father back, I would have asked. Someday, Henji and I may have children of our own, and then he can tell them not to fight for their home.

-Queen Ana"

"What do you think she means, if she wanted Father back she would have asked?" asked Susan.

"Maybe she just thought Henji… Whoever that is, was acting like her father?" Carter suggested.

"Wait, there's more—" Belle said.

I watched him die. It was a terrible, slow death. I only wish he could've seen our child. Henji was a wonderful man and didn't stop until the last blow, just like Father. Telmar has taken over Cair Paravel, and without a King I am nothing. Sometimes I wonder how Mother and Father did it. They were King and Queen of Cair Paravel for twelve years. That's a long time, and I've only been here two months. I wish Henji hadn't been killed. Jezin is a beautiful girl, and I'm lucky. I wonder if this is how Mother felt when I was born? Perhaps. I've found the secret room Uncle Carter and Aunt Susan were always talking about. I found it and went inside and found my parent's crowns and some books. I saved two sides of that shelf that was so special to Uncle Carter and Aunt Susan… the ones with the carvings on how Narnia began. Why don't they have one on how it ended? Narnia is basically gone without High King Peter and High Queen Isabelle and Aslan. Jezin never knew her grandparents, and they never knew her. It was too soon that they were taken away. Perhaps I'll die here, without my parents and my husband, with Jezin at my side. She's all I have left of Henji. It's not fair! My parents and I had fun together. We would play in the south field every day, but now that place is in ruins. One morning I awoke to someone in the throne room, it was some Telmarines trying to destroy their thrones! If only I had Father's sword I would have slain them both. Instead I called for the guards and they had the two horrid men beheaded. I hate having that done, but it was best. They nearly destroyed Aunt Susan's throne!

-Queen Ana

"She was _widowed_?" Jazymyne's voice was high with sadness, "That's awful!"

"There's one left," Belle looked near tears.

This, I swear, is my last entry. I can't do this anymore. They got a hold of Jezin and killed her! Those Telmarines have already destroyed most of Cair Paravel and have searched the ruins for me. They want to kill me, so I ran to the woods and hid. It won't be long before I'm found and killed. If this journal is ever found, I just want you to know that I loved my parents and Aunts and Uncles and Henji and Jezin and that I died the week of September 14th, 890.

Down with Telmar!

-Anang

"So that's it?" Peter asked, "She's dead?"

"They killed Jezin!" Susan gaped, "That's dreadful!"

"And they killed Henji," said Edmund.

"Those Telmarines… Whoever they are… _They_ destroyed Cair Paravel!"

"And killed Henji and Jezin and Anang!" Belle cried.

"We have to find them all and end them," Peter muttered darkly.

The nine kids continued to explore the room, the story of Princess Ana still hanging over their heads, the dark secret of how she died finally known. Peter went to a large solid gold chest and opened it to find his sword and shield Father Christmas had given him years ago. Susan got her bow and Lucy her cordial and dagger.

"Wait—but my horn!" said Susan.

"You must've dropped it when we went back to London last time," suggested Lucy.

There were nine trunks with each kid's name on it. Once opened, they were full of their old Narnian attire. They all got dressed in the clothes, leaving their boarding school uniforms behind.

By the time everyone stepped out of the secret room, it was late.

"Where should we sleep?" asked Edmund.

"I don't know, Ed," said Peter, "Somewhere warm?"

"Where?" Susan asked sarcastically, "I don't believe there's a warm spot in the whole of Narnia!"

"For now," Belle sighed, "Why don't we just sleep outside?"

"Or in the secret room?" Jazymyne suggested.

"The secret room is a bit too dark and cold, Jazz," said Carter.

"What can we _eat_?" Caleb asked. Everyone looked at him and laughed.

So it was settled. The children all went to the south field and lay there on their backs, hungry and cold and rather tired. They were all in a circle, lying there, staring at the stars in silence.

"This is so much different than what we're used to," Belle broke the silence, "Sleeping in a big, warm bed with a sturdy stone ceiling and floor sheltering you…"

"I miss those days," Peter added, "With Anang." Belle sucked in her breath quickly, trying to keep from crying. The other children were silent, Lucy and Jazymyne already asleep.

A few minutes later, everyone was sound asleep except for Peter, who felt the need to stay awake and guard the others. He looked at Belle and smiled. She looked so peaceful as she slept.

Suddenly there was a _crack_ from the woods surrounding them. Peter turned, drawing his sword, eyes flickering around for what had caused it. There was a _swish_ of gold from the dark, ominous trees, and Peter was about to stand and go after it. Belle groaned and turned over, making Peter's heart nearly stop in fear of someone awaking.

"Peter?" Someone whispered. He twisted silently to see Lucy sitting there, looking curious.

"Hush, Lu, go back to sleep," said Peter.

"But I just saw Aslan."

"Aslan isn't here, Lu, it's your imagination. Go to sleep," Peter lay back, ignoring his baby sister. She eventually did the same, and Peter found himself wandering around in a dream.

He looked around, seeing nothing but green hills and sunlight. Abruptly he saw Belle and Anang, playing the south field, laughing and having a great time. Then they were gone and replaced with a large army, dressed quite darkly and marching toward the castle. There was a cry from Cair Paravel and Peter turned to see a young woman standing at the balcony, holding a bundle in her arms. _Anang and Jezin_. He wanted to run at the Telmarines with his sword, killing them off before they could reach his daughter, but his feet were stuck in the ground, unmoving. He yelled for Anang to get out of there except nothing came out of his mouth. The Telmarines continued on, throwing large rocks at the Cair and destroying it. He saw the young woman, Anang, running across the field toward the woods with Jezin still in her arms. He saw Anang for the first time in a while. She looked just like her mother. "Anang!" He screamed, trying to get her attention. She looked straight in his direction and looked at him in fear. Did she think that he was a Telmarine? "Anang, it's me, your father!" He cried, trying to get her to understand. She kept running, ignoring the strange person.

Peter sat up, gasping for air. He looked around and counted everyone. Belle, Carter, Susan, Edmund, Jazymyne, Ry, Caleb… _Where was Lucy? _He stood quietly, searching for his sister among the field. _She was probably looking for Aslan_!

He followed a narrow path probably carved by his sister. When it ended abruptly, he looked out and saw her a few feet in front of him, standing by a boulder and looking out. He saw a young man right there and some trolls and other Narnians, searching around. He darted toward his sister just as she was about to yell something.

"Asl—" Peter clamped his hand over Lucy's mouth and dragged her down below the rock, putting his finger to his lips for her to keep quiet. He peered over the boulder to see if the man and his Narnian friends had noticed them. The man was looking over their way and Peter ducked back down.

"Did you hear something?" The man asked his companions, "It came from over there."

"It's nothing, your majesty," said a troll, "Perhaps you just heard a ghost. These woods are haunted… Have you never heard the tale of how Queen Anang died here? And how High King Peter and High Queen Isabelle and their siblings disappeared somewhere near here?"

"So we're near Cair Paravel?" the man asked excitedly.

"Or what's left of it," grumbled another troll, "Thanks you your people."

"Why are we here exactly?" Asked the man.

"Would you keep your questions to yourself, Prince Caspian?" The troll whom had just spoken snapped, "We're trying to keep hidden from the Telmarines of you're Uncle's that are after you, remember?"

"I remember, Nikabrik." Said the young man to the troll.

"Good boy. Now, _hush_! We need to find that horn. It's _priceless_."

Lucy looked at Peter, eyes wide.

"They're looking for Susan's horn!" She exclaimed softly.

"Who said that?" Asked Nikabrik, walking toward the boulder the brother and sister were behind. "Why, in the name of Aslan!" He cried, "We're being _watched_!" Peter and Lucy stood, nodding their heads to the two trolls and the young man. Some other Narnians, two Minotaurs, to be exact, a small mouse, and a badger. Lucy clung to her brother's arm, afraid that one of the Narnians would attack them.

"Nikabrik, Nikabrik, stop! Those aren't imposters!" A red-haired troll walked up, smacking Nikabrik's hand.

"What on earth do you mean, Trumpkin?" Asked Nikabrik to his companion.

"They're the King and Queen of old times, 1300 years ago High King Peter and Queen Lucy ruled in Cair Paravel, not too far from here, and these are most likely them."

"Oh, why your _majesties_," Nikabrik bowed, "I am terribly sorry, is there anything I can do to repay you both for the confusion?"

"No, Nikabrik, sir," Peter nodded, "There is nothing you need to do to repay us."

"Perhaps a meal?" The badger offered.

"A meal? Peter, we haven't eaten—" Lucy whispered to her elder brother.

"A meal would be pleasant, thank you," said Peter. There were footsteps from behind the two children and all the Narnians, including the young Prince, drew their weapons.

"Peter? Lucy? What on earth are you doing?" Belle ran up, hugging Peter. The seven other children followed, looking rather curious.

"These fellow Narnians are giving us a meal, dear Belle," explained Peter.

"Queen Isabelle!" The young Prince bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you." Belle nodded, slightly confused, turning to Peter.

"Who is _he_?" She asked, her voice a mere whisper.

"A Telmarine Prince," Peter nodded, "I believe his name is Caspian."

"A _Telmarine_?" Belle spat, remembering what had killed her daughter. She grabbed Peter's sword from its sheath and went to Caspian, eyes flickering hate and anger and anguish.

"Belle!" Peter ran after her, grasping her arm, "Stop! He had nothing to do with Anang's death!"

"But he _did_! He's a Telmarine, every Telmarine had something to do with her death!" Belle sobbed. Caspian was looking at them, utter confusion on what was going on spreading across his face.

"Caspian, let me explain," said Peter after Belle had settled down, "You see, 1300 years ago when all nine of us disappeared from Narnia Belle and I had a daughter… Her name was Anang and she was only eight years old at the time. When she was twenty-eight the Telmarines attacked Cair Paravel and killed her husband and baby daughter… Then she escaped to the woods."

"And that's all we know," Belle finished. Caspian looked rather hesitant.

"I—I've heard nursery tales of Princess Anang," he said slowly, "And believe me, I regret having my people do something so inhumane. She was the princess of Cair Paravel, the last of the Kings and Queens of Old. I am terribly sorry. It was my great-great-great grandfather, Caspian the Fifth, who killed her. He found her with his army one morning and ended her." Peter and Belle looked at Caspian, deciding whether to trust him or not now that they knew he was a direct descendant of who had killed their daughter.

"Now, for that meal," Trumpkin muttered, "Trufflehunter, what have you made this fine morning?"

"Er—Trumpkin, I find it hard to believe, but I have not yet prepared anything regarding our little run-in with the Kings and Queens of Old," said the badger.

"The badger speaks?" Jazymyne asked.

"Of course he does, little one!" Said a Minotaur; "He's a Narnian, like I and my friend Jaztrick here."

"And I speak, as well," said the mouse, nodding to the Minotaur and Jaztrick, "Just like what Killido told you, we're all old Narnians. I, my dear, am Reepicheep."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reepicheep," said the nine children. The mouse bowed and scurried off after Trufflehunter the badger.

A bit later, the nine children sat around a fire Nikabrik had begun for Trufflehunter to cook over. Killido, Jaztrick, Reepicheep, Trumpkin and Caspian sat among them as well. Trufflehunter was telling them a story of King Miraz, Caspian's evil uncle who always had a taste for blood and of course, the extinction of all the old Narnians. Belle seemed to hate the story from the very beginning, and it showed. Everyone could feel her tension.

Finally, after the story was over, Trufflehunter passed out the meal—warm rolls of Narnian bread filled with the common Narnia Brown Squirrel meat. The children each had three for they were starving.

"So, Caspian, why are you not with your uncle?" Asked Belle, her tone bitter.

"My aunt and uncle had a son that is going to replace me. My professor told me to run as fast and far away as I can," explained Caspian.

"He was going to kill you?" Susan inquired.

"Yes… Like Trufflehunter said, my uncle is evil and crazy."

"That's awful," said Belle.

That evening, the children were once again to sleep under the stars on their backs, only this time with full bellies.

"This trip to Narnia is awful tranquil, wouldn't you agree, Belle?" Peter asked as he lay down on his side.

"And… unsheltered."

"Aw, Belle, it's not that bad."

"But it is, if you think about it. Last time we were in Narnia we would be sleeping under a canopy right now, like Kings and Queens."

"I suppose you're right, and yet, how do you think the four of us handled it the year before you all came? We had a whole lot hanging over our heads and look where we are now."

"Yes, I guess so." Belle sighed, closing her eyes.

Lucy sat up, dagger in hand; ready to draw it if something dangerous came from the bushes. She glanced at Ry, who was still sleeping softly, before getting into a crouch, her eyes darting from here and there, watching for what had made that noise.

"Lucy, Lucy!" Called a soft voice from a few feet away. She checked everyone, counting eight kids, plus Caspian, before following the voice. She didn't see Peter and Belle sit up after she had raced off, watching her go curiously.

The young Queen followed where the voice had come from, looking around, body tense with slight fear. Suddenly there was a bright patch of moonlight in between some trees and there, lying in the middle of it all, was Aslan.

"_Aslan_!" She squealed softly, running to the Lion and snuggling into his mane.

"Lucy, Daughter of Eve," said He.

"I've missed you so much," Lucy cried, burying her head into his fur. Belle and Peter peeked their heads over a bush to see Lucy cuddled next to something invisible to them. She kept speaking to it, saying things like, "I always knew you'd come back." They stared at her, confused. _Who was she talking to?_

Eventually, Lucy stood, waiting for whatever was there with her to do so also before they walked together through the woods.

"What do you think she was talking to?" Belle asked.

"Perhaps a ghost?"

"She missed a ghost?"

"Maybe it's her friend."

"Her best friend is… _Aslan_!" Belle looked at Peter, mouth open with excitement, "She's with Aslan!"

"Because I haven't already figured that out, have I, Belle?" Peter teased.

"No, but Aslan is the leader of Aslan's _Country_, which is where _Anang_ is!"

"Oh—_oh_! Aslan!" Peter cried, leaping over the bush and after Aslan. Lucy turned, and abruptly Peter noticed the faint silver outline of a Lion. Belle followed Peter to her sister-in-law and the Great Cat.

"Peter?" Lucy called, "What are you doing here?" Peter looked at Aslan's shape carefully, took in a breath, and then opened his mouth.

"Aslan," he said, "Is it true Anang is with you?" Suddenly the cat became clear to him, his golden fur and mane moving in the late-night breeze.

"She's here now, High King Peter," said He, and suddenly the starry shape of Anang appeared, looking the same as she had in Peter's dream.

"Anang!" Peter gasped, seeing his daughter holding a bundle of blankets curled in her arms. She stared at him in fear, looking to Aslan.

"Princess Anang, this is your father, High King Peter," Aslan explained. The somewhat older girl opened her mouth with glee.

"Father!" She cried, "Whatever happened to you and Mother?"

"Your mother is right there, Ana," Peter gestured to Belle, who was staring where Anang was, her eyes looking like she was blind, "Belle, can't you see Ana?" He asked her. She shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I can't, Peter," she said, "I can't see them."

"But you have to! Ana is standing right in front of us!"

"I don't see anything but moonlight."

"Aslan, can't you do anything?" Peter begged, "She needs to see her daughter."

"Tell her she must believe," Aslan looked at Belle, his eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Aslan, I'm sorry, Ana," Belle sobbed, falling to the ground. Peter looked over at his daughter, who was crying also.

"Inform her that it's all right, will you, Father?"

"Belle," Peter knelt next to her, "Ana wants you to know that it's all right."

"I want to see her, Peter, I do!" Belle cried, "I believe, I believe, I believe!" She looked up at him and noticed a starry shape behind him. She took in a shaky breath and stood, staring at it and looking next to the shape and saw Aslan—the whole of Aslan, not just his outline. "Anang?" Belle addressed her daughter by her full name.

"Mother? You can see me?" The bundle disappeared from Ana's arms and she ran to her mother, embracing her.

"Oh, Ana, oh, Ana!" Belle cried, wiping away her tears as she stood back from her daughter, "I'm so sorry about what happened that day, I am so sorry. We didn't mean to leave you alone for the rest of your life, with no family at all."

"It's all right, Mother, it is," Ana nodded, "I lived a good life… Before the Telmarines came." Her gaze suddenly hardened and Belle turned to see the other children and Caspian walking up.

Jazymyne, Ry, Caleb and Edmund were the only kids to shout Aslan's name and run to him. Carter, Susan and Caspian, on the other hand, couldn't.

"What are you three doing out here?" Susan scolded, grasping Lucy, "The moon is still out, if you haven't noticed!"

"Yes, but we're taking a walk…" Stated Belle.

"With Aslan?" Jazymyne asked, "Cool!"

"Did she just say with _Aslan_?" Asked Carter, "Isabelle?"

"You can't see him?" Belle seemed surprised, "Or Ana?"

"How is Ana here?" Caleb remarked, "I only see Aslan."

"But she is! You don't see her because you don't believe she's here!"

"Belle, calm down. I'm sure she is here, same with Aslan, but we just can't see them because we're too old."

"Too old, Susan? You seem to forget I'm your _older_ brother."

"You believe in Narnia more than I do."

"You don't believe in Narnia anymore?" Lucy cried, eyes filling with tears as she looked at her sister, "But that's _impossible_! You can't be—here and not believe!"

"But I don't, Lucy. I believe in Narnia, just… Not that much anymore."

Belle turned to see if Anang was still there. Of course, she was, but her eyes were hard with hate on Caspian.

"Ana, what's wrong?" Belle whispered to her daughter.

"Him… That boy standing with Uncle Carter and Aunt Susan… He's a descendant of the one who killed me!"

"We know that, Anang. What's really bothering you?"

"He—he looks like Henji. But that doesn't mean anything. I haven't seen Henji since the day he died."

"Since the day he died? But isn't he in Aslan's Country with you?"

"No, Mother, I haven't seen him for 1300 years. It's just Jezin and me there. I met Mr. Tumnus, but just briefly. He only came to say hello and that he knew my family. I searched for all nine of you there as well, but when I couldn't find you I knew you weren't dead."

"Henji never came to Aslan's Country… Okay, well, hold on a second, Ana," Belle turned to Aslan. "Aslan, why is Henji not in your Country?" She inquired.

"Because… Henji is not dead, Queen Isabelle."

"He's not dead? But that's impossible! I saw him die!" Ana shouted.

"That does not mean he didn't become a spirit."

"Why would he be a spirit? He never did anything heroic but father Jezin and _die_!"

"And that, child, is heroic. To die in a battle is indeed an honor," Aslan looked at his Country's resident. Belle looked over at Peter and noticed Susan staring at them all intently.

"Whom are you talking to?" She asked.

"Ana and Aslan."

"Ana's dead."

"That doesn't mean she's not in Aslan's Country, Su," said Peter.

"And how do I see her now?"

"Tell her she can't see Ana," said Aslan, "It is only her parents that can see her. But if she believes, she may see me."

"Aslan says you can't see Anang because only her parents may see her. But, if you believe, you can see Aslan," said Lucy.

"Aslan, why are you here?" Asked Susan.

"He says he's here to take us to Aslan's—_How_? Where's that?" Lucy turned toward the Cat, looking rather confused.

"My How is what they built around the Stone Table after you all disappeared. It was actually two years after you left—Anang was there."

Susan finally was able to see Aslan and so were Caspian and Carter. Still, nobody but Belle and Peter could see Ana, who went with them to Aslan's How.

One night, after everyone had fallen asleep, even Ana, whose starry shape was visible next to her mother, Peter looked at Aslan.

"Why can't you make Ana come back completely?" He asked the slumbering cat.

"Because," Aslan's voice startled the High King, "She has lived her life. You are still working along on yours. You have a battle ahead of you now, High King Peter, and you must fight it alone. Your daughter may not be there to watch you."

"How come?"

"She is still too young. Her time in Narnia was very short, while you have been here longer and have ruled since your first time here. How would it please you if your daughter saw you die? It would just fill her with more hate for the Telmarines and it would make it so there would be two people she saw die—her husband and her father, two men she looked up to."

"I see, Aslan," said Peter, lying back down next to Belle.

"Good boy. Now get your rest." Aslan slumped down and Peter listened, as his breath got slower and richer with sleep. He sat up, reaching for his sword, and stood, looking down upon his companions and friends. Blinking slowly, he walked off, toward the North, where Aslan's How was said to be.

He walked until the forest ended and he stood upon a rock, staring out at a dome rounded upon an entryway to someplace.

"Peter?" Called a sweet voice, "What are you doing out at this hour?" He knew it was Belle right away and wrinkled his nose in thought.

"I—was getting some fresh air," he lied.

"_Were_ you? Or were you—perhaps, thinking about what Aslan said?"

"You heard?"

"Of course I did. I knew you were awake the whole time, same with Aslan."

"Woman's instinct?"

"How would you know _that_?"

"I have two sisters, a wife, and a daughter! What do you expect?"

"Maybe for you to get some sleep. Peter, what is really wrong?"

"What if I'm upset about what Aslan said?"

"Just because our daughter's dead, you're upset about that? Peter, you knew leaving Narnia meant never seeing her again!"

"I didn't know that and neither did you! Nobody did! That's why we were all equally upset when we came back and saw Cair Paravel in ruins!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Stop fighting like children!" Came a new voice. Peter and Belle turned to see Anang's starry shape, standing there rather sleepily.

"Ana? What on earth are you awake for?" Asked Peter.

"Oh, you think I'm the only one awake?" Ana laughed, "Your little fuss has got _everyone_ awake, even Reepicheep. And believe me, he's a hard sleeper."

"We're sorry," said Belle hesitantly.

"That's perhaps the fifth apology you've given me, Mother," Ana smiled, "Like I told you, I'm fine. Now, no more apologies, except to the people you've awoken." Ana gestured for the makeshift camp and her parents followed.

That morning, after breakfast, everyone continued on. Aslan led the way, and when they reached the mouth of the wood where Peter and Belle had been only days ago he stood on the rock, staring out.

"That, my children, is Aslan's How," he boomed. Everyone nodded, studying the small dome.

They all went towards it, but Lucy noticed Aslan staying put on the boulder.

"Aslan," said the young child, "Aren't you coming?"

"No, dear one, I'm not. I've found you my How, now I must go—as well as Anang."

"But will I see you again?"

"Very, very soon, my little one, very soon. Anang!" He called, and the starry girl looked toward the cat from her mother's side, going to him. "It is time to go, child," he told her. Her eyes widened.

"May I say goodby to my parents?"

"Of course, dear." Anang lifted her starry skirts and ran to her Mother, touching her shoulder gently and hugging her. Aslan watched Belle hold her tightly, kiss her cheek, and murmur something to her. Peter did the same. At last, the ghost-girl ran back to the Lion, nodding her head to Lucy, who, wide-eyed, saw her niece for the first time in 1300 years.

"Goodby, Aunt Lucy," said she.

"Goodby, Anang," said Lucy back to the girl. Aslan breathed on the starry child's face, and, just as she was there, she wasn't. Aslan bowed his head to Lucy.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant," he purred, "Goodby." Then he was gone, leaving Lucy alone at the boulder in silence.

"Lucy!" Called Susan, "Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Lucy lifted her skirts and ran to her sister, grinning.

And so the nine children, Caspian, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Nikabrik, Killido and Jaztrick went to Aslan's How in silence, thinking about everything that had happened to them in their time in Narnia.

Finally Caleb ran up to the How, grinning.

"This is where Aslan was slain by the White Witch?" Asked he. Susan nodded.

"About 1320 years ago, Caleb," said the Queen.

"We saw it happen," said Lucy.

"I've read about it in books," said Jazymyne, "It is said that it was terrible to watch as the great cat's eyes went blank… Didn't the Witch's eyes bulge up as well?"

"But whomever wrote that wasn't actually there, Jazz," said Edmund, "While Susan and Lucy were. And I'm afraid it was all my fault."

"Oh—that's _right_! Didn't Aslan take your place?" Asked Caspian curiously.

"That's enough of the questioning," snapped Peter, "Shan't we be getting inside?" He had noticed Trufflehunter and Nikabrik leave the party and set off inside the How, and he was worried of what the two Narnians may be doing there. The other children looked rather shamed and nodded.

"Let's go in, now," Belle lifted Jazymyne and carried her toward the entryway of the How.

"What do you think is in there, Peter?" Asked Lucy.

"How would I know?" Retorted the High King.

They all went inside in utter silence, trying to take it all in, wondering what might jump at them.

"Trufflehunter? Nikabrik, where did you two run off to?" Trumpkin began to wander aimlessly around the How, searching for his companions.

Lucy gasped as they got to the center of the How and ran ahead of everyone.

"Lu!" Peter ran after her, "Don't wander off. We're not sure what's in here."

"…Yet," said a scratchy voice. Suddenly a wicked-looking Hag appeared, her face wrinkled and instead of a human nose there was a curved beak. Belle screamed and Jazymyne ducked her head into her sister's shoulder. A were-wolf clambered over a rock and snarled. Lucy screamed and in an instant all the boy's swords were drawn. Killido and Jaztrick had stayed outside to guard the entryway.

"Sheath your swords, young soldiers of Aslan," snapped the Hag, "We're not here to harm you. We only wish for your help."

"Why do you need our help?" Caspian asked, letting his sword down a bit.

"We need the blood of Adam to bring the Queen of Narnia back," growled the were-wolf, "And you have many of them."

"But the Queen of Narnia is standing right in front of you," said Carter, "Open your eyes!"

"Not _that_ Queen of Narnia, _fool_," Nikabrik came up next to the were-wolf, "Jadis, the true ruler of Narnia!" Trumpkin stared at his friend blankly.

"_Traitor_!" The redheaded troll spat, "How _dare_ you call Jadis the rightful leader of Narnia? She was no better than dead, and look what's left of her now! _Nothing_!"

"Oh, _really_?" The Hag taunted, pulling a staff from behind her capes and thrusting it into the ground, "We can see about that, can't we?" The ground around the staff froze into solid ice and a giant block of it surrounded the stick. A woman appeared inside it, and Edmund seemed to freeze like the ice—only this time in fear. Jazymyne, who had been put down by Belle, looked at Edmund in horror.

"Edmund, _no_!" She screamed.

"Edmund? Is that you? Oh, my prince, you look _magnificent_… Unlike your brother," the White Witch said, her voice almost fake.

"Ed!" Said Peter.

"All I need is a drop of your blood, my prince," said Jadis, "And you can become _my_ king, my _High_ King." She seemed to eye Peter as she said this, and he glared at her.

"_NO_!" Screamed Edmund, thrusting his sword towards the evil Witch.

"No, Edmund? Are you—" The sword flew into the ice and it went to shards. Belle and Lucy turned into Peter so they wouldn't have to see it. The ice was gone, and suddenly Trumpkin ran at Nikabrik, dagger in hand, going to stab his friend to death.

"You _traitor_! How could you try and join alliances with the _Witch_?" He spat as he dug his knife continuously into his friend's chest. The Hag leapt at Peter, trying to claw him to pieces. Belle snatched Lucy so quickly away from the High King she almost knocked her down. By the time the two girls turned around, Peter was on the floor, the Hag on top of him, blood covering his face. He punched at her blindly, sword still sheathed so he had no way of getting it.

"_Peter_!" Belle screamed. The Hag looked up from trying to kill the boy and saw her, arm protectively over Lucy and started to run at her. The Hag going to Belle and Lucy gave Peter enough time to get to his feet, grasp his sword and race toward the hideous creature.

Belle saw the claws close in on her and Lucy, sucking up the light, and then it was all gone. Something fell against the ground and Belle was sure it had been Peter.

"It's okay," said a soft voice, "You can open your eyes now." Belle looked out and saw Peter, standing there, his face still bloody. Behind him lay the Hag, dead as a doornail on the floor. The two girls ran up to him, hugging him joyfully.

But the were-wolf had disappeared. Carter and Edmund looked for it, finding nothing, when suddenly there was a growl from the ceiling. Everyone looked up and Jazymyne screamed.

The were-wolf was clinging to the dirt-roof with all its might, when it swiftly fell down, light as a feather, and went for Jazymyne. Edmund and Carter drew their swords and went to the beast. It was Edmund who decapitated it.

After the vermin were slain and dragged away by Killido and Jaztrick, Belle ripped a bit of fabric from the skirt of her dress and used it to wipe Peter's face. He smiled at her when there was nothing left and she kissed him on the cheek. He had a scar down his forehead, still a bit wet with blood that Lucy tended to with a drop of her cordial and it was gone completely within seconds.

"We should make Aslan's How our base," said Caspian. The nine other children agreed with the young prince.

That night Killido and Jaztrick brought their Narnian friends, and it was they as well as half of the children made a sneak attack on King Miraz's Palace, destroying many of his men but also loosing most of their fighters in the end. When Peter, Susan, Edmund, Carter, Caleb, Ry and Caspian, (plus Killido, Jaztrick, Reepicheep and Trumpkin) returned the next morning, the few girls whom had stayed ran to them to find half of their warriors dead.

Trumpkin had been badly wounded, but, just like Peter, with a drop of Lucy's cordial he was better than he had been before.

"This is all _your_ fault!" Peter spat at Caspian, striding angrily toward the How.

"_My_ fault? I'm not the one trying to be a war hero!" Peter retorted.

"A war hero? A war hero. _Really_? I was trying to be a war hero. My _father_ was a war hero—" Caspian spun around, lashing out at Peter.

"Who cares about your father?"

"I do!"

"And I _don't_! Maybe you should join alliances with someone else—like your petty little Uncle, whose great-great-_great_ grandfather killed _my daughter_!"

"Oh, so now it's back to Anang?" Caspian taunted.

"It's _always_ about Anang because your _stupid_ people _killed her_!"

"Peter!" Belle gasped as he ran inside the How. She shook her head at Caspian disappointedly before chasing after the High King of Narnia.

She found Peter sitting at the edge of the cracked Stone Table, head resting in his hands.

"Stupid Telmarines," he muttered, looking away as I sat next to him.

"They're not all that stupid, Peter—"

"Oh, so you're on _his_ side? Belle, his people _killed_ our daughter!"

"Stop being so biased! Caspian is our friend! Blaming him for Anang's death isn't going to save the world!"

"I wasn't being biased! You're the one who's against me!"

"I'm not against you! I'm here to support you! That's what husband and wife do, don't you read outside of Narnia?"

"Now this is going _outside_ of Narnia?"

"No!"

"I don't trust you anymore with Caspian. Stop talking to him."

"You don't _trust me_ anymore with _Caspian_? Peter, we're married—_why_ would I cheat on you?"

"How do I know you _wouldn't_?"

"You're saying you don't trust me anymore?"

"Yes!"

"What is your _problem_ all the sudden? You're all coldhearted! What _happened _to you?"

"I—I—"

"You _what_? You still don't trust me anymore? Well, maybe we shouldn't be together then!" Belle stormed off, brushing the tears from her face.

"Wait—Isabelle!" Peter called after her as she rushed out.

Caspian found Belle by a stream, perched up on a rock, sniffing and wiping her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Hey, Caspian. No, I'm fine."

"Really."

"N—no. Peter doesn't trust me anymore… He thought I was cheating with you."

"Why would he think that?"

"I don't know! I thought it was because you got him all wound up."

"I did? I did. Oh, so I'm the reason your Narnian husband won't speak to you?"

"No, Caspian, you're not. He's been really troubled lately… I'm not sure why."

"I bet he just feels pressured. Being a refound King in the middle of a war, trying to keep you and everyone safe… It's _hard_, believe me, it's real hard."

"I know… I know. I've been so tough on him lately, haven't I?"

"I don't know the answer to that, Belle," Caspian stood, nodded to her, and left.

She sat there in silence and slight chill for a while before someone approached her.

"You cold?" Peter.

"What are you doing here?" She asked; calming her voice from the snappish tone she was about to use.

"I was just seeing if you wanted any supper… While it's still hot and everyone's awake. And… If you were cold."

"No, I'm _not_ hungry and I'm _not_ cold," Belle couldn't help snapping at Peter that time. He walked backwards a step as if she had bit him.

"Okay, okay. _Be_ that way. But—I'm sorry." He walked away, and she heard him scoff quietly. She hugged her legs closer to her chest and turned her head to see Peter yelling at Carter.

"_Talk _to your sister!" Yelled Peter.

"_My_ sister? I thought she was _your_ wife!"

"Not when she's blowing off a meal like she did two seconds ago!"

"What is your _problem_ with her all the sudden?"

"It's not me, it's _her_!" Belle watched as Peter stormed into the How and Carter came toward her.

"Okay, Belle, what is going on with you and Peter?"

"He accused me of cheating on him with Caspian!"

"And?"

"He was _wrong_! Why would I cheat with _Caspian_? He's a Telmarine. But Peter's just under a lot of stress. He just lost a bunch of his knights in the raid and Caspian came on a bit too strong earlier. I tried to get him to make up with him, but—he just accused me of choosing Caspian's side and cheating."

"He's under a lot of pressure."

"Yeah, Carter, 'cause I didn't just say that."

"Try to be nice."

"I _am_!"

"I meant to everyone else!"

"Did I not just say _I am_?"

"You have that tone again, Isabelle."

"Don't call me that!"

"What, your _real_ name? The name Aslan coronated you with?"

"Because he only knows me by that."

"If that's so, then maybe you should go by it then!" Carter stomped off and met Susan, who was standing at the entrance to the How.

Belle stayed there for a while, thinking. She wondered whether or not she should apologize to her friends and family or let them start themselves.

"You still sure you're not cold?" Belle knew who it was even before she half-turned.

"I'm fine, Peter. I am. Really. You can just go inside."

"No, Belle. I'm not going inside."

"Why not?"

"Because I love you and I don't want you out here alone. I came out here to apologize. I'm really sorry for accusing you like that, Belle."

"I'm sorry for yelling at everybody. I suppose I'm always like this, _always_."

"No you're not, Belle. Think positive. Now, we're going to win this war and then all of Narnia—plus you, will be safe. Just think about it. Come on," Peter gestured for her to go inside.

"Okay."

The next day, everyone went outside the How to see hundreds of men lining up against the back of the meadow. It wasn't long before everyone's eyes were on Caspian.

"Why is your Uncle's army here, boy?" Trumpkin asked, pulling out his dagger, "You better have a good explanation!"

"He doesn't know, Trumpkin!" Susan put her hand before the troll's dagger, "He's on our side, remember?"

"Oh sorry. I guess I just couldn't tell beneath his stench of Telmarine blood," Trumpkin muttered, stepping away from the young Prince, who stared at him blankly.

"Threatening him isn't going to do any good," Peter snapped.

"To you, maybe. But—" Trumpkin's tone was menacing.

"Stop it, will you, Trumpkin?" Belle shouted, "Don't you see you're putting us all on edge?"

"Sorry, High Queen Belle," said Trufflehunter, "But I suppose maybe he's a little tired, after all, we have been up on guard duty half the night."

"So was I!" Edmund pointed out, "But you don't see me getting after Caspian."

"Will you all just quit yelling at each other?" Called Lucy. Everyone looked at her and suddenly realized how much older she looked, not like a nine-year-old girl but more like a young teenager like most of the other children.

"Sorry, Lu—" Peter began.

"No, stop saying sorry unless you _truly_ mean it. Really! Why not instead of threatening Prince Caspian we go _ask_ King Miraz why he's here?"

"Oh, yeah, Lucy, and get blow up on the way," Ry rolled his eyes and Lucy looked at him in agony.

"What is your problem _now_, Rylan?" She snapped, "Or do you forget we're technically _married_?"

"We're all tired, Lu," Edmund said, "Tell you what, why don't I go over there with a peace-branch and try and figure out why they're here."

"Not without me!" Caleb smirked, "I can kick those Telmarine butts until there's none left!"

"That makes no sense at all, but all right, Caleb, you and Ed can go," Peter said, "Someone get a pen and paper. I need to make a peace treaty for Ed to read to Miraz." He walked back into the How, everyone following.

"Dear King Miraz of Telmar," Said Peter while Carter scribbled it all down, "It appears to me you wish to go to war against my people. If this is so, perhaps you should re-think your wants because my soldiers will crush you. Did you forget it was I who slain the White Witch 1300 years ago? And, alongside her, my brother and brother-in-law killed King Wendell. Please decide whether you _really_ want to go against my people, and your only nephew, Caspian as well as me. Remember, we have all the Minotaurs, Centaurs, Trolls and other Narnians in the land because it was your people who drove them out and almost made them extinct. So, therefore, you have a lot of creatures who hate you dearly. I feel the need to duel you. How about three mornings from now? Be there or face our wrath.

Think about it, Sir Miraz.

Signed,

High King Peter, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

The paper was then rolled up and handed to Edmund, who took it gently and bid goodby to Jazymyne, which meant a kiss and a big, long hug where he murmured how much he loved her and he would come back for her no matter what. Caleb nodded his farewells to his siblings, Carter who gave him a brotherly hug, which led to all the other Olsons to hug him.

"Stay safe, Caleb," Carter murmured as the third-eldest parted with Edmund.

The next few hours were full of fear and nervous kids. It began to rain only a few minutes after Edmund and Caleb left.

"Oh, I hope they stay dry," Belle murmured, standing at the entrance of the How with Peter.

"They will, Belle, don't worry. As long as we are all safe from any catapult bombings," Peter comforted.

"That's supposed to make me feel better? Now I'm on edge!" Belle snapped, walking back inside the How to find Jazymyne curled up on the Stone Table.

"I hope Ed's all right," she whimpered as Belle pulled her into her lap.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm sure he's fine. Edmund is a very brave young man. He'll do whatever it takes to protect you, even if it means taking a dangerous walk into enemy territory with Caleb," said Carter, walking over to his sisters

"Really?" Asked Jazymyne.

"Of course, Jazzy," said Belle, "And you know, when Edmund comes back, safe and sound, you can tell him he's the bravest man in the whole wide world."

"Well, second-bravest," Carter chuckled, straightening up, "Everyone knows _I'm_ the bravest in all of Narnia." Jazymyne and Belle laughed and their older brother's face fell. "What? It's true!" He laughed. Belle noticed Peter staring at them, smiling. She slipped off the surface of the Stone Table and went to him.

"You and your family have such a great relationship," he murmured, "you supported your baby sister when she was in doubt Ed would come back in one piece."

"Hush, Peter, she could hear you," Belle said, her voice almost rushed.

"Oh, I'm just teasing. But really, watch your brothers and sister for a few days and see what I mean. Especially Carter. He's a great big brother."

"And me?"

"You're one of the best big sisters I've known."

"Susan's the best, isn't she?"

"You're the best wife and mother. That's two. And, I get to share the opposite of those awards," Peter leaned toward her. Belle smiled and held out her hand.

"Not now, dear," she murmured, pushing him away.

"Isabelle, come on. Nobody's gonna care."

"Don't you remember the day we were married and Lucy walked in on us?"

"Still traumatized."

"How do you know?"

"She's my _sister_."

"I have to go tend to Ry."

"Speaking of Lucy," Peter chuckled. Belle rolled her eyes and went to see Rylan staring at Aslan's sculpture.

"Penny for your thoughts," she said as she approached.

"Pennies aren't worth much in Narnia, Belle," Ry looked at his sister wryly.

"Don't judge."

"I was thinking about… Him."

"Aslan?"

"Isn't He the one we need to win this war?"

"We don't know that, Ry. For all I know, Peter could be the one to win the war."

"But the White Witch nearly killed him last time."

"That was last time. Peter's older now."

"On _Earth_. In Narnia he's the same age as when you met him."

"_Whatever_! Ry, all I'm saying is that maybe we don't need Aslan for this battle."

"He only came last time 'cause you thought Jazz was loosing faith. And was she? No!"

"Rylan! Stop acting like a know-it-all!" Belle shrieked, stomping off.

The next morning everyone was sound asleep inside the How when Caleb ran in.

"Help! Edmund's injured!" He shouted. Peter and Carter were on their feet in an instant, Jazymyne sitting up next to Belle, her eyes flickering fear. She let out a cry and chased after the elder boys. Belle and Lucy followed, calling for her.

Caleb had left Edmund at the Four-Posts, like it is called, four great silver cement posts just outside the How.

"You idiot!" Carter snapped at his younger brother as they all dashed to Ed's side, "He could've been killed while you were fetching us!" Caleb rolled his eyes at his elder brother and went to Edmund.

"Edmund!" Jazymyne cried, the first one to his side, throwing her arms around his neck as he lay there on the ground, wheezing.

"What _happened_?" Belle flashed at her little brother.

"We were coming back, perfectly normal, when all the sudden one of Miraz's men popped out and tried fighting Ed—ultimately stabbing him in the side. He had enough in him to get this far before he collapsed and couldn't go any farther," Caleb looked hard at Carter.

Edmund began coughing into his fist, and once the bout was over the top of his hand was covered in blood. Lucy dashed up with her cordial and gave him a drop just as the other children and creatures reached them.

"_Edmund_!" Susan gasped, "What did you _do_?" She glared at Caleb. Carter went to her and explained to her and the others. Peter helped his little brother to his feet and walked him back to the How; Jazymyne had entwined her fingers with the young King.

Peter laid his brother gently on the floor; Jazymyne wrapped her lavender-sleeved arms around the injured boy.

"I love you," she murmured, cuddling up to him. He put his arm across her back protectively.

That evening, Belle, Susan and Lucy sat around a fire they had built outside. Peter emerged from the shadows of the How, his gaze grave.

"Is something wrong with Edmund?" Belle called to the High King as he approached.

"He's not doing well. Jazymyne is asleep next to him but he's still bleeding. I'm afraid Lu's cordial only helped so much," Peter explained.

"Is there anything we can do?" Asked Susan.

"I don't believe there's anything we _can_ do besides keep Jazymyne from thinking the dreadful," said Peter.

"Perhaps another drop?" Asked Lucy, taking out her small cordial.

"No, Lu, not unless he gets to the point of death," Susan murmured, placing her hand over Lucy's, which held the cordial.

"But Edmund could die, Su," said Peter, "Perhaps she's right. Go now, Lu, but don't wake Jazymyne." Lucy stood and went to the How.

"And what if you get injured in the Duel and she's run clean out of the juice?" Belle asked, her eyes darting around in fear.

"I won't, Belle. Miraz won't know what he's up against until it's too late."

"But Peter—" Belle called as he walked off. She turned to Susan, who shrugged and went back to cooking the stew over the roaring fire.

Later, as the sky began to darken, Belle and Susan went inside with the stew ready. Everyone sat around the Stone Table, Lucy, Susan and Belle atop it looking down at everyone. Edmund hadn't been moved since Peter carried him in and Jazymyne was sitting beside him still, trying to get him to eat.

"Please, Edmund," she begged for the fifth time, "You _need_ to eat."

"No, _you_ need to eat," Edmund sighed, "I'm _fine_, Jazymyne. Stop fussing over me."

"If you're fine then how come you're still bleeding?" Jazymyne's voice sounded weak with pain.

"Because, I—" Edmund had no explanation for that. Nobody knew why he was still bleeding. Was Aslan to come take Edmund from them forever like he did Anang?

"I _can't_ let you die," Jazymyne sobbed, "Not now. Not yet!" Peter and the other children looked at them sadly, thinking of Jazymyne's fear.

"I love you, Jazymyne," Edmund said softly, "I'm not going to leave you."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Cross my heart."

The next morning everyone awoke to see Edmund white as a ghost. Belle looked at Peter, tossing back the blanket and going to her sleeping sister and brother-in-law. She lifted Jazymyne, laying her in her former spot next to Peter before going back to Edmund.

"Ed," she murmured her fair warning before lifting and carrying him to the Stone Table. He grunted as she set him down, standing on her tiptoes to get a good look at him.

Yes, his wound was still bleeding, but barely now. The red blood oozed from the gash in his side. Peter came up beside Belle and his face turned pale with disgust not only from the blood, but the pus as well.

"We have to stitch it up," said Belle, looking at Peter, "You and some of the others need to distract Jazymyne. We _can't_ let her find out what's going on." He nodded and went to Carter and Caleb, waking them and telling them the plan. Finally everyone was awake but Jazymyne, who was carried out quietly by Carter. Susan and Lucy were to help Belle.

After a few hours, and lots of yelping from Edmund to Jazymyne's dismay, the three girls finished their task. Ed lay, gasping on the Stone Table, a fairly decent amount of blood covering his clothes and the cold rock surface beneath him. Jazymyne raced in, crying, after Lucy had gone to fetch the others. She leapt up on the Stone Table and glared at Belle.

"Edmund! Did they hurt you?" She asked, tracing her fingers along his stitching.

"N—no, Jazz, they stitched me up, see?"

"Oh, but you were screaming!"

"Because it _hurts_ to have a needle being poked into your skin several times!"

"You're not hurt?"

"Anywhere other than my side, no." Jazymyne fell on Edmund gently, kissing him.

Edmund was still in a great deal of pain from the stitching, but with Jazymyne's help, he could move around. Tomorrow was the Duel with King Miraz, and everyone could feel Peter's tension. Caspian had stayed well out of the way of the others, especially Peter.

The High King of Narnia hadn't been saying much all afternoon, and Belle was beginning to worry.

"Peter?" She called, finding him outside underneath a tree, "Are you all right?"

"Belle," he murmured, stretching out a bit as she sat next to him, placing his arm across her shoulders, "How are you?"

"I asked first."

"Okay, okay. I'm fine, dear. Not worried at all."

"Not even about Edmund?"

"Nope! Nothing is on my mind except for the tranquility of this shady tree… Is it an Elm, do you suppose?"

"Peter. You don't have to lie," Belle said softly, tucking a stray piece of his golden-brown hair behind his ear. A smile spread across his face and his eyes started sparking.

"You know, we're alone out here," he grinned.

"Oh, Peter—" she sighed as he pushed her backwards gently and leaned in.

When their kiss finally broke, Peter stared at her, smiling a bit. Then he pulled her in for a hug and just held her there for a few minutes.

"Whatever happens tomorrow—" he began.

"I'll be there to help you," Belle said softly. He looked her straight in the eyes to ensure she meant it.

"Really?"

"Of course. Peter, understand that if you're paralyzed out there I'll help you get through it. I'd do anything for you, even if every bone in your body was broken."

"You're the best girl in the whole wide world," Peter stood, taking Belle up in his arms and twirling her around.

"I love you," Belle said, pressing her lips against his.

"I love you, too," he smiled.

That night, Belle slipped into the sleeping bag next to Peter, drinking in his sweet, soft scent as she laid back and stared at the ceiling. She could tell by his breathing he wasn't asleep, though the How was dark and everyone around them was.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice a whisper, shaking Peter's shoulder.

"Fine," his tone seemed bitter.

"Peter—"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Get some sleep."

"It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared."

"Nervous?"

"Maybe."

"Tired?"

"Perhaps."

"Anxious?"

"All right, all right. I'm terrified for tomorrow. There, you got your answer. I don't want to die… Or have anyone hurt, especially you," Peter confessed.

"You were hiding it all day, weren't you?"

"I've been hiding it since Ed and Caleb took that letter to Miraz."

"You'll be okay."

"Or will I? Belle, what if Miraz… Stabs me?"

"He won't. Peter, you're the best swordsman I know. If he tries to get you, you'll block it. Just believe in yourself." Belle curled up beside him and Peter listened as her breath got slower with sleep. He bent over slowly, kissing her cheek, and murmured,

"I promise you I'll be safe."

The next morning, Belle awoke to see Peter and Carter beside the Stone Table, Peter in his chain mail. She went to him and took his arm sadly.

"The letter said morning, Belle, I have to do this," he said, wiping away a tear that had fallen from her blue eyes.

"Please don't go—he'll kill you," she sobbed, falling into his arms.

"I don't have a choice." Everyone got in their chain mail, save Lucy, Jazymyne and Edmund, who were to be evacuated to the wood surrounding the How.

"You've got your cordial and dagger," Belle nodded to Lucy, "You've got _your_ dagger," she said to Jazymyne, "And you've got your sword and shield," she looked at Edmund, who was taking up the rear of the saddle, "Keep them safe, Ed."

"It's not like I wasn't going to do that," he said sarcastically. Belle rolled her eyes and smacked the horse's hindquarters, causing it to race away.

"They'll be fine, Belle," Peter wrapped his arms around her neck from behind, "Edmund's getting stronger and Lu's pretty good with that dagger. Plus, Ed won't let _anything _happen to your sister."

"I know," Belle said, placing one of his hands on her cheek, "But what about you?"

"I've already told you, dear. I'll be fine, I promise!"

Peter stepped up into the Four Posts. Across the way from him was Miraz, looking stronger than before with his solid-gold mask. Belle went up and took Peter's hand before he got up too far.

"I love you!" She called. He looked back, smiling, and turned back to Miraz, who was looking at him cockily.

"Your little girlfriend will miss you when you _die_," he said evilly.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's my _wife_, and she's the first one I'll see when _I win_," Peter snapped, lunging forward off a rock toward Miraz.

Within a few minutes, Peter had already been sliced in the leg by his opponent and was growing gradually weaker by the second. Belle looked at Caspian fearfully.

"Time-out?" She asked.

"Time-out!" Caspian repeated. Peter limped toward them, and Belle went to help him over to his chair. Trumpkin bound his wound with gauze, pulling it so tight Belle had to have her hand squeezed so he wouldn't scream in pain. She helped him walk back to the arena, hardly letting go when he had to leave.

The duel continued on, finally Peter knocking down Miraz and stabbing him. He retracted his sword and held it over Miraz's neck as a threat.

"Don't move," he hissed, "Or the blade comes down."

"No, Peter!" Belle called. He looked back at her, smiling.

"You better listen to your little girlfriend," Miraz coughed. Peter turned his gaze back to Miraz, kicked him and went to hug Belle. Nobody seemed to notice Miraz get to his feet and creep up behind Peter, stabbing him in the side before he collapsed on his knees.

Belle saw Peter let out a cry and cringe, holding his side, which had begun gushing blood. She grasped his shoulders and set him on the ground gently.

"Peter! Oh, this is all my fault," she murmured to herself, "Rylan! Where's Lucy?" She called to her younger brother.

"You had her, Ed and Jazz evacuate, remember?" Ry reminded.

"But Peter could _die_!" Belle gasped, holding up the hand she hand she had placed over Peter's gash, covered in dripping blood.

"All right!" Ry turned to Susan, who held her bow tightly. "You and Carter _have _to go find them," he whispered, "Go _now_!" Susan and Carter raced off to the How, found a horse, and rode off in search of their siblings.

Belle turned back to Peter, whose eyes were weakly closing and breathing quickly.

"Belle, I—"

"Please don't leave me!" Belle cried, falling on him, "Please! You promised! Y—you promised you'd be okay!"

"I will be!" He said rather weakly.

"No you won't! Not if Susan and Carter don't come back with Lucy!"

"Belle, listen to me. I'm _not_ going to die."

"But you're loosing so much blood."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm going to die, Belle, I'll be fine."

"Stop talking! You're wasting your breath. Oh, evacuating Lucy was the stupidest thing _ever_!"

"No it wasn't, Belle. You were thinking for their safety. What you did was smart!"

"But now you're dying and Lucy can't save you!"

"I'm not—I'm not _dying_, Belle."

"Yes you are—oh Peter!" Belle sobbed into his hard chain mail.

"Queen Isabelle," Caspian said, "My uncle is still alive—"

"Oh, kill that insane man for all I care—" she cried. There was a yelp and a thud as Caspian stabbed his uncle. Belle cried on Peter for a few minutes before she heard a man yell.

"_Cheaters_! The Narnians are rule-breakers!" He howled. Everyone looked up, even Belle, who stood and went to the Telmarines.

"My people aren't cheaters!" She cried, "Your king is treacherous. Did you not see him stab the High King of Narnia?"

"King Miraz would never have done that!" Said the Telmarine general.

"For all you know," Belle taunted, looking at the body of Miraz, "He could have."

"Belle!" Caleb shouted, Belle turned to see him knelt by Peter. She lifted her skirts and rushed over to see Peter's face drained white, his eyes staring up at her. A weak smile crossed his face and he reached his hand up towards her. She took it and placed it on her cheek.

"No, Peter, no," she put her other hand on his forehead, which was ice cold, "No! Please, please, please don't die! You _promised_!"

"Belle—I—love you," he murmured, closing his eyes. His body went limp and his breathing slowed to a stop.

"_No!_" She screamed, burying her face in his shoulder, "No, Peter, _no_!" Caleb and Ry stood next to their sister, heads bent.

"Please come back," she cried, "Please, Peter, come back to me!" Suddenly there was a _neigh_ of a horse from the forest and Caleb shouted something.

"They're back!" He yelled, "Belle! Ry! They're back!" Belle looked up, wiping the tears from her face, to see her older brother on a horse, Susan behind him, holding tightly to the reins of a second horse—the very horse she had slapped earlier that day, with Lucy and Edmund and Jazymyne atop it. She shook her head.

"But it's too late, Caleb," she said, looking back at Peter, "He's gone."

The horse hadn't even stopped when Lucy leapt off, landing in the grass, and ran to Peter's side. She placed her hand on Belle's shoulder, letting her know she was there.

"He's gone, Lucy," she sobbed, "He died." Carter and the rest of the kids came over, and he crouched by his little sister and hugged her.

"It's okay, Belle," he whispered, "It's going to be okay."

"But he's dead, Carter—" she blubbered, "What would you be like if this happened to Susan?" Carter didn't say anything. He was silent for a few minutes while Belle ran her fingers through Peter's hair, sniffing. Lucy pulled out her cordial, unscrewed the cap, and put it up to his lips.

"It's too late, Lucy," Belle said softly, "He's been gone too long."

"Everything's worth a try," she murmured as the drop fell into his mouth. Seconds passed, turning into minutes, and nothing happened. Lucy let out a cry and Belle hugged her.

Narnia was forever without a High King.

The Telmarines seemed happy, though they didn't make any move of attack. An hour passed and some soldiers came to retrieve Miraz's body. The eight children, three Pevensies and five Olsons sat around Peter's body and cried. Caspian sat with them, gaze somber.

For a moment, Lucy stared out at the field to the left of the How and gasped.

"What is it, Lu?" Susan asked, looking at her little sister.

"_Aslan_!" She shrieked, standing, gathering her skirt up, and running to him. Belle also looked up and shouted, racing after Lucy, not even bothering with her skirts.

A few minutes later, the two girls came back and the other children saw him, too. They all ran to him, weaving their fingers in his mane, before the Great Cat noticed Belle sitting beside Peter.

"The High King of Narnia," he murmured, locking his kind eyes with hers. She was holding the cold hand of Peter's.

"He shouldn't have died, Sir."

"No. No one is ever to die." Aslan approached Peter and breathed his warm breath on him. A few seconds passed with no results. Finally, Peter shuddered and opened his eyes, staring up at Belle.

"Belle," he murmured. She gasped, lifting him up a bit and hugging him tightly. When he was able to sit up on his own, he realized his gash was healed… And Aslan was standing in front of him.

"Peter, High King of Narnia," Aslan nodded.

"Aslan—you saved me…"

"I brought you back, Son of Adam."

"I was _dead_?" Belle nodded quickly. "Oh, but my promise…" He looked at Belle, "I'm so sorry—" he was cut off by her hugging him.

"I don't care! You can apologize as much as you like, but all I care about is that you're here, right now, with me," she said softly.

The next morning everyone was gathered at Miraz's former castle. Edmund found Carter, Susan, Peter, Belle and Caleb taking a walk with Aslan in the palace. The five children seemed solemn and very quiet.

"Is it time?" Peter asked his little brother, who nodded his reply. He took Belle's hand and they all went to the castle courtyard, where the other three children, plus Caspian and the Narnians, were there. They went up, nodding to Caspian, and stood in order with their younger siblings. Carter, Belle, Caleb, Ry, and Jazymyne, as well as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Aslan went up to a gnarly tree and blew on it. In moments it split right down the center, forming a doorway.

"The Door in the Air," Jazymyne whispered to Ry.

"We're leaving, aren't we?" He asked his baby sister in return.

"Residents of Narnia: Telmarines and Old Narnians," Aslan addressed, "The time has come for our Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies of Narnia to return to their homes." The crowd eyed each of the nine children. "Five will not return after this departure—High King Peter, High Queen Isabelle, Queen Susan, Lords Carter and Caleb. But, in time, their siblings King Edmund, Queen Lucy, Lord Rylan and Lady Jazymyne will return once more." The crowd's expressions dropped. Belle stared out at them, still noticing Jazymyne's look of sadness.

"But, _why_?" Lucy asked, "Why can't they come back?"

"Because, Dear Child, they have learned everything they can from Narnia. Now they must embark on the greatest journey—the rest of their lives," Aslan explained. Lucy went up to Susan and Peter.

"But I don't want you to leave, ever!" She cried.

"It'll be okay, Lu," Peter said, ruffling her hair, "You'll still see us. And you can tell us all about your next adventure." She smiled sadly and returned to her place. Aslan nodded the time to go and the children separated to say their good-bys. Lucy, Susan, Jazymyne and Belle all went to Aslan, throwing their arms over him.

"Oh, Aslan…" Belle murmured, "Thank you for bringing Peter back… And for everything."

"Your welcome, Daughter of Eve, but no need to thank me. Everything you've done has been inside of you; you needn't my guidance. But if you ever miss Home, look to Peter," Aslan nodded.

Belle left Aslan in silence, going to Trumpkin and all her Old Narnian friends. She hugged Trumpkin and Trufflehunter, scooped Reepicheep into her hand and kissed him on his head, shook the paw-hands of Killido and Jaztrick, and finally went up to Caspian.

"High Queen Isabelle," he nodded, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Caspian—_King_ Caspian," Belle bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." Peter stood not too far from Caspian, and he and Belle locked arms when she approached him.

"High King Peter—" Caspian said, "Your sword. Keep it," he handed the High King his sword and shield firmly.

"Really? But I—"

"You and Susan ought to have _some_ reminder," said Caspian, his tone dismissing him.

Finally, the nine children stood together by the Door in the Air, most of them sad.

"Goodby, Kings, Queens, Lords and Ladies of Narnia," Aslan said, looking each of them in the eye as he walked along. He nodded to Peter, who held Belle's hand and walked through the door. After they were in, they looked back, trying to see Narnia, but saw nothing but their train rushing at their faces. Soon the rest of the children were with them, and as the train slowed and the doors opened, they all grabbed their bags and got on. Everyone looked at each other sadly, realizing they were back in their boarding-school clothes.

The next day, Peter, Carter, Caleb, Ry, and Edmund all got to their dorm room to find they were sharing it. Peter went to open his bag, which had felt rather heavy, to find his sword and shield inside. He gasped and held it up for everyone to see.

"Your sword, Peter!" Belle gaped when he showed it to her.

"I guess Caspian really meant for me to keep it," said Peter.

"Aslan told me, if I ever missed Home, to look at you," said Belle, running her fingers along the sheath of the sword.

"Maybe this is why," Peter replied, kissing her on the cheek.

THE END!


End file.
